Life in Vegetasei
by Elisabpshady
Summary: The family briefs move to Vegeta-sei. After Freeza's war the only survivor of the royal family need to be crowned as king. see how their lives intermingle. I promise, it's better than what I can describe here. I really don't know how to write a summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I had this idea while I was watching Fringe. Don't ask how… anyway, I thought about writing it and publish it here to see what you guys think. So please, review and let me know if I should go on._

_Sorry about the lame English._

* * *

The year was 740. It's been more than 20 years that the saiyans and the earthlings made a deal both citizens have now free access to both planets, and both kings would help the other with their needs.

Some earthlings moved to vegeta-sei in hope to have a better life, better job opportunities, and better school for their kids. One of this citizens was Dr. Albert Briefs, his wife Mrs. Anne Briefs and their daughter Bulma Briefs who at the time they moved was just a baby, now at the age of 8 Bulma was studying in one of the best elementary school of the planet. Her father created a company named Capsule Corporation and teaches at the Saiyan Institute of Technology (SIT) one of the best universities of the planet.

Now they were worried. A war was coming. Dr Briefs knew this would happen sooner or later, after all, the prince was kidnapped 5 years ago... The royal family tried everything to bring him back and avoid the war. But it didn't work. And the king was getting impatient, now there were soldiers everywhere and they were being transported to a save place.

From the car Dr. Briefs could see the elite soldiers getting ready. He looks down and saw his daughter sitting on the ground of the bus playing some card game with other kid. She didn't seam to fully understand what was going on, as smart she was, she was still too innocent some part of him wished she would be like this forever.

He looks through the window and saw the entry of the saving place. This would be their home until this war is over. He wished that this would happen soon and the sayians would manage to defeat Freeza.

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

While Dr. Briefs and his family along with others citizens were getting in a save place, Prince Vegeta was Trapped in a small room next to Freeza's quarters. He had no idea the his father along with others soldiers, would try in a couple of minutes to fight Freeza.

The tyrant had him lock most of the time. Sure he could scape of this room, it was easy, especially for thim, an elite soldier. He just had to blow the door up, but then, he would have to face a very mad Freeza, and he didn't want to.

Vegeta knew Freeza's power better than anyone. Besides, Freeza had promised him that he wouldn't do anything against his family if he was a good soldier and obey. And that's what he had been doing for years.

He was distracted thinking about what his brother might be doing. It's been so long since the last time Vegeta saw him, when he heard a noise. Freeza was talking to someone.

He got close to the door so he could hear it.

"… and you really think you an win this?"

" Where is he Freeza?" Vegeta stepped away from the door. It was his father! His voice! He was sure of it. He looked though the keyhole so he could see what was going on.

His father had his back for the room where Vegeta was locked. He couldn't see Freeza. So he assumed that he was behind his father.

"I want my son back or-"

"Or what Vegeta..? ha ha you really think you can defeat me? Look at your soldiers they couldn't be more scared!"

King Vegeta send a brief look at his soldiers. Prince Vegeta saw as it was in slow motion. His father moved to attack freeza. This one moved away to escape the attack easily. And was getting ready to counterattack.

Fear consumed the little prince. He knew Freeza's power, but his father didn't. and Freeza was going to kill him, even though he had promised, he was going to kill his father. He couldn't let Freeza attack him.

Without thinking Vegeta blow up the door and moved as fast as he could to stop the tyrant.

* * *

_So... should I go on? Review and let me know. _

_Thanks for reading._

_Elisabpshady. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews! I promise I will do my best to improve my writing. Thanks for all the advice! I means a lot to me ^.^ _

_Before you read it let me warn you: I don't know how to write a fight scene. I really tried hard but my English is limited. So this was the best I could do. It's not that bad I promise :p _

_Enjoy the chapter_

_

* * *

_

No one saw him coming. He moved fast. But not fast enough for Freeza that got to hit his father at the same time that prince Vegeta send him his attack. Even though, Freeza was send to the other side of the room.

The prince looks down and saw his father on the ground. He didn't know if he was dead o alive.

"Vegeta… you shouldn't be here". Spoke Freeza mocking him as he got up. But the prince didn't listen to him. He was staring at the motionless figure of his father.

_Is he dead?_ He thought. He had seen dead people before. Hell! He was only 9 years old and had killed already millions of people while working for Freeza. But seeing his father there without moving was horrible! _He broke his promise. I did everything he asked me for… but he..._

"Oh little monkey… don't be so shocked… it's not like you haven't seen a dead person before ha-ha"

Vegeta didn't pay attention. All he could feel was hate and pain. Those feelings took control of his body and without him realize, a new energy consumed him. All he knew is that he had to kill this tyrant and avenge his father.

With that in mind, Prince Vegeta turned to face him. The lizard had a shocked expression on his face, but the little boy didn't stop to think what might have scared him and moved to kill.

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

From the shelter it was possible hear the battle. Most people hiding there were humans but there were a few low class soldiers. The big majority of the adults were in front the TV watching the news about the war.

Bulma was one of the few children over there. They were paying attention at the reporter that was outside describing the scene.

"_It's really terrible out here Willian, I've got to tell you". _Say the reporter._ "Freeza had also sent his best soldiers. A couple minutes ago we had the news that the Queen, that was supposed to leave the planet today, due to the pregnancy of the princess, have refused and instead of hiding, the Queen had gone to one of the earthlings neighborhoods to help protect the immigrants because some of Freeza's soldiers are attacking the ones that didn't went to the shelter yet. And it started to create panic around them"._

The image change to another reporter that were from an improvised studio report. _"Oh my God! Bob how many immigrants are we talking about?"_

"_I can't tell you for sure but as you can see behind me there are a lot of people out here yet… so I can guess a couple thousand". _The TV start show images of humans collecting the rest of their belongs, and going with the soldiers that were helping evacuate the city. The fear was evident. While those images were passing it was possible to hear the other reporter questioning.

"_Now about the Queen... Is she out there without any kind of protection? We know she is an elite soldier but her condition right now is a little delicate."_

"_I couldn't agree more William, but no, there are some soldiers with her, but, the Royal Council was fearing the most is that she is exposed and caring the new heir, because we had the news that, just now, Freeza had send two of his best soldiers, Dodoria and Zabon, so the Council fear that they can take this chance to attack her but-"._"Bulma!"

Dr. Briefs called her as he enters on the TV room. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be studying". He wants to keep her busy and therefore he was trying to create a routine for her, with the intention to distract her from those news. No children should pass through times like these.

"But dad" she protested "they want to kill the queen". Bulma had always admired the saiyan queen. She was her role model, smart, kind, strong and delicate and so beautiful. Dr. Briefs look at the headlines of TV, it was true. He knew how much his daughter admired the Queen. He down at her and saw her worried face.

"That's enough of TV for you today". He took her arm and stared to walk outside the room.

"You think they are going to kill her? She is trying to protect us" he kneels next to his daughter.

"Everything is going to be alright, okay? She is strong and there are a lot of soldiers helping her. Don't worry."

She gave him a nod as they walk to their rooms and wait. That was all they could do now.

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Vegeta didn't know what was going on; it was weird to see Freeza like this. He was defensive; usually he would love the opportunity to humiliate the little prince. But until now he didn't send him one single attack.

Vegeta had noted a golden glow around him; witch was odd because the color of his energy was blue. _It's not time to think about this now. _He thought, it was time to finish with Freeza and his army.

He turned around and saw that the lizard was still recovering from his last attack. It was his opportunity. Moving fast Vegeta kicked Freeza on his back and sends him across the room. Freezar hits the wall and fell on the ground.

At this time Vegeta started center his energy. Before he was kidnapped his father was teaching him a very powerful attack that he named Final Flash. Vegeta spend most of his free time during the years he was under Freeza control practicing it.

Freeza put his hands in front of him and tried to hold Vegeta's attack. He was surprised with the strength of the kid. _Why is he blond? No… it can't be. It was just a legend. Just a legend. Stupid little monkey! Focus Freeza. You can't lose for this boy. _

"Well Vegeta you really improved your strength" Freeza said getting up. "I didn't know that the sayians could transform into something different from the Ohzaru... But look at you now... You know Vegeta, I can transform too".

Freeza send him a smile but Vegeta ignored him. "Don't let him prince Vegeta" yelled a soldier. The prince send a glance at the voice and saw a spiky hair soldier with a scar face on his left side, who was near his father body. "Finish with him now".

"Vegeta aren't going to take the soldier advice?" But the prince didn't make a move. "Ha-ha so proud! That's why I like you so much Vegeta. You would have made a perfect soldier if you had listen to me. Ha-ha you know what is more funny… you should have listen to him. Your pride will be your death sentence"

As Freeza's body started to change Vegeta notice the differences. He got taller and more muscular; his horns also got bigger. _That's right. This should be enough. _"I won't need my true form to defeat you". Freeza moved to attack the kid. Vegeta was surprised; he never knew that Freeza was capable to transform. He seam more resistant but was slower. _No Freeza... You wrong. __Your__ pride will be your death sentence. _Vegeta send him a small smile and without much effort he was able to escape from Freeza's attack.

While the lizard was searching for the little prince, Vegeta concentrate his energy and send him his Big Bang Attack with all the energy he had left.

Freeza was caught by surprise. And when he realizes the prince's movement it was too late. The energy hit him hard! And while he was trying to defend himself from it he could feel it ripping his body in two.

The soldiers look stunned as the tyrant body disappeared into the energy thrower by the prince. _He made it. _It was all they could think of. After it all passed Prince Vegeta seam to be in trance looking that Freeza's body.

Bardok's attention was turned to the kings body. "Here... Somebody help me with the king. We need to bring his body back for our planet".

"Here let me help you". Another soldier approach the king's body and help the low class soldier carry it. "That's weird".

Bardok look at him. "I know... I can't believe that he is gone".

"No.. It's not that". Bardok send a question look at him. "Here... Touch here... I can feel a pulse"!

That took Prince Vegeta's out of his trance. His father was still alive.

* * *

_So that's it!_

_Thanks for reading it._

_Don't forget to review!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Sorry for the late update! You know Christmas time can always get you too busy! Especially if the relatives decide to be at your place… but it was nice, we had a lot of fun. Hope you guy had the same fun on Christmas. I love this holyday._

_Well here is a fast update. I really want his chapter to be longer but I really wanted to update before new year. _

_I think it's a little OOC so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

So two days after Freeza's war most people were still celebrating. The news about the return of the super sayian was all you could hear from the habitants of that planet, they were shocked, relieved and impressed by the power of their prince.

The earthlings had left the shelter and went back home. Life was starting to go back to normal. Except that now was a little better. They have the certain of freedom.

Different from the world Prince Vegeta didn't went back home yet. After he left Freeza's ship, he went to a hospital complex with his father body. The doctors told him that his father suffered a severe injury in his head and his body entered in a state of comma. So now all they could do was wait for him to recovery.

Prince Vegeta was now sitting at the hall in front of his father's room. The doctors were checking on him therefore he couldn't be inside the room right now. Vegeta didn't saw when a man approach him. He had a battle suit with the symbol of the royal consul. "Prince Vegeta". He called.

Vegeta looks at him as he called. Even though it's been a long time since the last time he saw this man Vegeta recognize him. Stane. He was the president of the consul. "It's good to see you again". Vegeta send him a nod and turned to his father room. _How long those doctors will be there? _Thought the prince. He heard Stane sigh. "Prince Vegeta... I know this may not be the best moment... But we have news about your mother, the Queen".

Vegeta looks at him and wait to hear what he has to say. "As you may know, the Queen refused go to a safe place. And instead leave the planet as your brother did, she went to the immigrant's neighborhood. She was trying to help them evacuate". His voice was calm and he spoke pausing from time to time. So this way the prince could process everything better. "Freeza's soldiers notice it and then two of his best soldiers left the ship to go to those neighborhoods. We have them killed now".

"What about my mother"? The prince interrupted him.

Stane looks at the boy's eye and pause for a moment before continue. "She was on surgery until a couple hours ago… the doctors were doing everything in their power to help her and the baby but… I'm sorry prince… they didn't make it".

If Stane didn't know this kid he would be tricked by the way he looks. Vegeta didn't say anything. He just put his head down for a couple seconds and the start staring at his father's door room again. "We are trying to contact you brother" Stane continue. "If you need anything, my prince, let me know".

\o/ \o/ \o/

"How is he?" asked the man when he saw Stane approaching him.

"How do you think? He may be the prince but he is still a child!" argument Stane as he stopped next to his assistant, a low class soldier.

"uhn... I know it must be hard for him, but we need to start to think at the worst sir. With the state that the doctors describe I don't think the king will last any longer".

"I know..." Stane look at the prince at the end of the hall. He was demanding something from the doctors. _Probably news from his father_. "Convoke the rest of the consul, we need to do a meeting now!".

\o/ \o/ \o/

At the moment that the doctor left the King's room he saw the Prince waiting for him. "So..?" asked the Prince.

The doctor hesitate a little before speak. "There isn't much we can do my prince". Explain the doctor again. "The King had a severe trauma in his head. He is fighting to regain conscience... But we are afraid that at any time his brain can just shut down. You can go inside if you want to. Maybe it will help him...who knows?" the doctor step away from the door giving the prince free access

When Vegeta entered into his father's room he saw how complicate his state was. His body was laid in a regeneration tank, he had an oxygen mask with him and blood packages. On the tank monitor it was possible see his vitals. They were so low! _This is so unfair…_ thought the prince as he sits next to his father silent praying for him to awake up. He couldn't be alone. _Not now… not when Frezza is dead. _

\o/ \o/ \o/

On a reserved room at the hospital complex the rest of the consul were reunited in a matter of hours. When Stane arrived all the six men were arguing about the war and the rebirth of the super sayian.

"Gentlemen please... We are not there for this" intervened Stane as the men turned to face him. "We need to discuss our future. Our Queen is dead, and the King is not getting any better".

"We need to crown prince Vegeta" Cezzar the older member of the consul yelled.

"He is too young to be King" another man yelled turning to face Stane

"I think" Astrid the only woman on the consul intervened "we all agree that he is not prepared yet to be the leader yet".

"Are you saying that our Prince doesn't worth to be King?" questioned Cezzar

"I didn't say that. What I meant was, he passed so much time with Freeza that he didn't have time to be properly educate, to be prepared to be King".

"It would take years to prepare him! We can't wait that long!" Cezzar looks at Stane as if he was pleading for him to see his point.

"He is ten today". Said Stane turning to face Astrid. "How long do you think it would take for him to be fully prepared?"

"Well if we can make it right, convoke the right professors, work into a hard discipline… I would say... Five maybe six years..."

"He has too much to learn we can not wait that long". Cezzar insisted.

"But if he doesn't learn he wouldn't know how to act in certain situation". Question Stane

"Okay... And who will make those decisions until then?"

"We will. For the next years we will be reunited and make those decisions as fast as we can for the sake of our people. I will speak with the prince; see if he agrees with this". Stene look at the face of the rest of the consul, they all look worried, and they should be… for the next years they would have to make the decisions that were meant to be the King's and only his. It was a lot of responsibility buy they needed to do it.

"Sir. We need to tell the people that the Queen is gone". Another man questioned.

"I know... But not now... Let's wait a little more. Meanwhile go make a list from the best professors this planet has. We need to streamline this situation".

As Stane started to walk away another soldier came in his direction "Sir! We found the younger prince".

"Good. When he will arrive I need to speak with him too"

"Sir I'm afraid that it will be not possible"

Stane stop walking and turned to the soldier "why is that?"

"Sir, the prince is dead. It seams that Freeza found out about his evacuation and killed him as he arrived. He didn't even have time to leave the ship".

* * *

_Thanks for reading it_

_Don't forget to review_

_Elisabpshady _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for take so long to update. It's been a crazy month._

_I know it's a lot OOC but it's supposed to be fictional right. _

_Hope you have fun reading it. _

_

* * *

_

Vegeta was sitting next to his father at the ICU of the hospital facility. He got used to the sound of the machines that were keeping his father alive. Now there was silence. Stane was there earlier that day and explain to him their plans. Of course the Prince agreed. We wanted to represent his father, make him proud.

Now he was making the arrangements for the funeral.

The ceremony will be open for the public eye after the prince and the family's friends left. Vegeta knew that the eyes of the planet will be on him. He was preparing himself to not show emotion, something that he had learn very well under Freeza's army. He looks at his father body one last time before left the room.

\o/

Bulma woke up with the sun on her face. She opens her eyes and saw the mess of her own bedroom. Those days on the shelter seams to be so distant now, even though the city was still a mess. People were trying to go back with their normal routine. Especially the humans who live there.

She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" she yelled while sits for eat.

"Morning sweet heart... I'm making us some omelets. Oh honey, I'm going to the supermarket today... Want to go with me?" asked Mrs. Briefs as she puts the food on the table.

"Yeah!"

As she agreed Dr. Briefs enters in the room and kiss his daughter on top of her head. "Good morning"

"Hi dad!"

"Oh honey" said Mrs. Briefs "I thought you were going to the university today"

"I will... later I will be at Capsule Corp. We need to ensure our employees -" he stop speaking and look at TV were the cartoons were interrupted and the spokesman of the royal family were speaking.

"Bulma turn the sound up"

_"... I will inform you that no other question will be answered"._

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Briefs_._

"I don't know. But sound serious."

"The war is over… right dad?"

_"_Yes sweetie... Now pay attention"

The spokesman left and a known face came in front of the cameras. Although he didn't like to have all eyes on him, everyone knew who Stane was, and if we was about to speak in front on everyone, something big happened.

_"I know all of you must have tons of questions... I will be quick…" _He took a deep breath before continuing

"_On the night of December 17, almost at the time the war was over, the Queen was taken to a hospital with severe injuries. The doctors were first concerned at save the Queen, but as soon as she arrived at the facility, the main priority turned to the baby she was with. _

_As we all know the Queen was pregnant with the third heir. After 8 hours of surgery and 2 heart attacks they weren't able to stabilize her or the baby…. The Queen past away at 4:38 am of December 18." _He stoped for a while.

"_As for the King. After fighting Frieza he entered in a state of coma and __unfortunately__, today, December 19, he passed away." _he waited a couple of seconds until the reporter's process everything_. "As for the Prince __Tarble, we found his body on the planet that we send him. We believe that, somehow, Freeza had access to that information and killed him. We will punish the responsible according to our laws as soon as we found who gave him that info"._

"_We deal now with a very delicate situation. With the King and the Queen dead our future is now in the hand of Prince Vegeta. I'm sure that all of you know that Prince Vegeta is just a child yet. And he had spent most of his young years under Frieeza's command. Therefore, before he was crowned as King we agreed to have him prepared, educated for it. _

_So, for the next five years the royal consul will be making all the decisions there were meant to be the king's"._

_"And how do you plan to prepare him?" _yelled one young reporter_. _

_"We have chosen the best teachers that our planet have, he will learn everything that suits for a king, laws, philosophy, economics, politics... The teachers and the families will be moving to the Royal Palace with all the support they need. _

_It's important for you to know that every decision that we made will be reported to Prince Vegeta. So he will know every move that we make"._

As the announcement was being made Dr. Briefs look at his daughter and wife. They look so worried. He knew how much his daughter worshipped the Queen.

"We don't need to worry. We have excellent people at the consul, and I'm sure the prince will be ready soon. He is a super sayian after all. That's not an easy fade".

"Everything will change now honey" said his wife. "The King was the one that protect

us".

"Not everything, we still have our rights reserved. I'm sure that prince Vegeta and the consul will follow his work".

"I feel sorry for this boy though. He spends years away and now that he is back, his family is dead". Said Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes. Look I have to work now. Will talk more about tonight okay…"

\o/

After finish the announcement Stane saw is assistant waiting for him. "We have the list of the teachers ready". He said.

"Good. Go tell them".

"Yes sir. Here". He give Stane a folder. "This is the schedule of what the prince needs."

"I will talk with him".

\o/

"Things can change for you now Albert; you know that don't you?"

"Yes" answered Dr. Briefs. He and a friend, Jordano, one of the few pure blood saiyans that Dr Briefs had a close friendship, were at SIT's cafeteria looking the movement of the new students.

"Some people are against that ally of Earth and the Saiyans"

"Yes, but I don't think that Prince Vegeta will go against his father work"

"Maybe not" answered the saiyan. "But it will take almost five years for him to be crowed as king... You know Albert if you need anything you can count on me."

"I know". Dr. Briefs look at his watch. "I have to go now. I need to discuss the future of Cap. Corporation with the board. See you tomorrow?" asked him as he got up from the table and took the money.

"Sure! Give me a call if you need anything".

Dr Briefs gave him a nod and left.

\o/

"So that's it?" asked the Prince after Stane gave him the schedule.

"Pretty much sir".

"Philosoth… sociology… etiquette... classical dance? That's ridiculous. It's a waste of time" complained the prince.

"Sir. Those classes are important for you. You need to know how to behave in public. Learn how a king should act in social events. You do know our believe… a strong warrior needs to know how to dance with grace as well. Especially the royalty.

"I still think it's stupid". Stormed the prince leaving the room.

"Forgive me sir". Yelled Stane. "But your father had to learn that. And I think he would want you to learn that too". He saw that the Prince had stopped at the door. After a few second he heard Vegeta murmured.

"Whatever…" and left the room

\o/

"I'm sure we can figure it out. For the sake of this company Doctor". Said Mr. Takedo after finish the meeting with Dr. Briefs at Capsule Corporation.

"We will. Those are hard times but we will manage". Said the Doctor stepping out of the room. At the time he left he saw two saiyans sitting at the waiting room, all dressed in military uniforms and his secretary was waiting for him nervous.

"Dr! They are waiting for you for hours". She whispered.

"Who are they?"

She gave him a shoulder. "Militaries. Both are elite soldiers". The doctor went to speak with the soldiers. "Gentlemen"! Said the doctor giving them a hand shake. "I'm sorry make you wait".

"Dr. We need to speak with you in private please". Said one of the soldiers.

"Sure, let's go to my office". The Doctor led the soldiers into his office and before he closed the door he asked his secretary to not interrupt him. A lot of questions were popping in his head. Sure the Cap. Corporation fabricate products for the saiyan army. But their meetings were always scheduled first. The war was over, so he couldn't see the point of this suddenly visit.

"So gentlemen, what can I do to help you"? Asked the Doctor trying to hide his curiosity.

"Doctor I'm sure you heard the morning news." The soldier said and waits for the doctor confirmation. "Dr. We doesn't have time to waste. You were one of the professors selected to be teaching him".

"Are you serious? I can't just leave like that".

"Dr. You are not being asked. We are intimating you. You don't have to worry about your job at SIT, we will take care of it. Right now the prince needs your help. Your family will have all the support they need".

After a moment processing the information. "Okay. What I will teach him?"

"Administration and politics. We need to leave at the end of the week. So that gives you two days to prepare all you need. We will send a car for you at 8 am. We will put all the children in one school close to the palace. Your daughter will be fine."

"Okay then... It's not like I have much choice".

\o/

The week went by fast. After hear the news Bulma and her mother were more than anxious. It was Saturday morning when Bulma woke up before the sun rise.

And started to look at her baggage checking if she wasn't forgetting anything.

It was 8 am when a military car stopped in front the Briefs house. When they arrived at the Royal Palace they were conduced at background of the place. There were small houses at the propriety. It was notorious that they were new.

"Each one of you will have your own house" said the soldier "it's small but comfortable. Yours, Doctor, have 3 bedrooms suit, a social bathroom, kitchen and living room. It will be your own house. You can have visitors whenever you want, that's why we build an extra room. You are next to the back exit of the palace. We also build a small snack bar. We thought it could be good for you to socialize with the others".

"How many families are there"? Asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Around 10 families. Most of them have kids or teens".

While the soldier was explaining all they needed to know they walked though the small village that was build for them. At the center of the houses it was a small park. "You will have free access to exit. But you can not go inside the Palace, only the teachers will have access to the palace library, were the classes' will he managed. This will be you house".

They stopped in front a baby blue house. There were a porch and a glass door. The house have two floors. "The classes will begin on Monday. The schedule it's on the fridge. The school bus leaves at 7:30. Anything you need you can search for Carl. He will help you with anything".

* * *

_The idea of the saiyans and the dance came while I was watching "Take The Lead". I thought it was interesting. _

_Leave your review. _

_Thanks for reading it. _

_Elisabpshady._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Yes I'm alive. I can't express how sorry I am to left this fic like this. But I just didn't know how to go on, and when I realized.. BOOM! It's been more than a year since my last update! So I started writing again. Have two more chapters ready, but I wanna know if someone still wanna read it.. (I can't blame you if you don't =/ )**

**So here is my new chapter. Thank you so much you people who have review the fic encouraging me**

**Okay I don't know anything about dancing, all info I got here is from the movie "Take The Lead"**

**I don't own DBZ neither **

* * *

It's been a week that they are living on the Royal Palace. It was not as bad as they first picture. In the mornings Dr. Briefs goes to the Palace teaching the Prince and Bulma to school. By the afternoon the Dr. goes to Capsule Corporation trying to keep everything as normal as he can.

He feels sorry for Bulma though, she spends the rest of the day alone with no others kids to play. Yes there were others families in there but all of them had teenagers kids, and they didn't want to be seen with a 8 year old kid.

"So when you are going back to University?" asked Mrs. Briefs

"Have no idea. Where is Bulma?"

"She had dinner earlier and I let out a little for an ice cream at the bar, maybe she can find a friend there who know?

"Well, she need some friends I don't know how long we'll be here" his wife agreed as they started eating

oOo

Bulma was sitting along on a table in the bar as she look at the teens playing around. Again they didn't let her participate saying she was too young. She didn't know how long she was there until a saiyan approach her. "Hi young lady, may I sit with you?"

She look at him, he had straight hair, black as all the saiyans, tall and not much muscular. He sensed her worries and added "Don't worry I'm just one of the teachers here". She agreed and he sat in front of her. "What are you having there?" he asked

"strawberries ice cream" she respond quietly.

"oh good choice! May I ask why are you not with the others kids?"

"They don't want me there"

"How so?"

"I'm too young to hang out with them"

The man was quiet for a minute washing the others kids playing around and turned his gaze to the blue hair girl."What's your name young lady?"

"Bulma"

"hi Bulma. I'm Mason"

"You said you were a teacher? My dad is a teacher too!"

"Who is your dad?"

"Dr. Briefs. What do you teach?"

"Me? Ballroom dancing"

"Really?" She asked excited. "So you teach like waltz, and tango and stuffs like that?

He laugh a little "Yes. Do you know how to dance?"

"No", she said giggling "But I always wanted to learn. I didn't know that the Prince had to learn it"

"Well he needs it" he stops and look at her for a while until a thought came to his mind "Bulma, would you like to take classes with me?"

"Serious?"

"Yes! I'm teaching the Prince, and he needs a partner, you and him have the same high. It will be perfect! You also need to be around other kid just like him. What do you say?"

"Yeah! When can I start?"

"Hold on young lady, we need to ask you parents first".

Later that night Dr. Briers was talking with Mason about the classes, of course Dr. Briefs agreed, Bulma need to do something in her free time it would be good for her. But he was worried about her interaction with the Price, he wasn't easy to deal with, and his daughter has a temper, but Mason seem to be confident about it.

oOo

"I already told you" said prince Vegeta "I DO NOT need a partner". He was alone with his dance teacher at the saloon of the palace. The professor just told him, he invited a child, a girl, _probably annoying like all girls are_, he thought to practice with him.

"I'm sorry my price, but I respectfully disagree. You can never learn how to lead a lady if you don't have one" said the teacher with all the patience he had. "She is a beautiful young girl, I'm sure you will like her".

"She is late!" replied the price.

"I'm sure she..- oh there she is!"

Vegeta turned to look at the girl, indeed she was beautiful, different from any other female he saw. Her eyes were so blue, is favorite color, also was her hair.

_Strange color for a hair._ He thought.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the school bus-"

"Don't care! Don't let this happen again" Vegeta yelled at her. "I don't have all day just to wait for you".

"Hey!" she yelled back. "I said I was sorry. I wasn't my fault. What's your problem? Can't you hear right?"

Vegeta was taken back by her response. Nobody ever had talk back at him. He was about to respond when the teacher spoke. "Okay kids let's drop it! And Bulma don't worry it's fine, you are not that late. My Prince.. let's begin?" Vegeta gave him a nod but keep staring at the young girl.

"Okay let's start slow. Come on. Let's get closer. Bulma I want you to put your left hand on his shoulders. This other hand here" he took Bulma's right hand "you hold it, my Prince, like this, and your left hand goes to her waist". He look at the couple who seem to be in a very uncomfortable situation. "Okay. Very good! Remember that, this is the basic position".

"I don't like her this close" complain Vegeta.

Bulma pushed him and yelled "Well I don't like you neither".

"Shut up girl"

"You shut up"

"I said You!"

"Well and I said You"

The teacher took a deep breath and decided to step in. "My Prince please" The two of them look at him. "Think this way, the fast you learn the fast you get rid of each other. But you really need to learn this".

Vegeta didn't like to be ordered but he knew his place and wished to be a good king to honor his family, with that in mind he hold her like the teacher first asked.

"okay we will start slow, I want you to walk"

"Walk?" questioned Bulma

"Yes, just walk. Vegeta is up to you to lead her. And Bulma you follow him".

"Why do I have to follow him? He is already bossy"

"Girl do you know who you are talking to?"

"Don't call me 'girl' I have a name. maybe your stupid brain couldn't catch it, it's BULMA"

"Okay that enough!" yelled Mason. "I see you started it wrong and you don't like each other".

"yes! She is loud!"

"You are an ass!"

"You know guys". The teacher keep talking pretending he didn't hear them "Use this energy in the class and you will learn faster. Now positions!"

The two obey with no more complains and Mason spoke again "Now Bulma you asked me a question, you see he is just proposing a step, it's your choice to accept it by following. Now don't think that's easy, you are going to need the same strength to follow him, so you need to be focus, both of you, in you partner".

He look at them and gave them time to process what he said. "Good? Okay? Let's start! Now Bulma start with your right foot going backward. Vegeta on the left stepping forward."

They did what Mason asked and started to walk holding each other.

Neither seems to trust the other; both were look at their feet to make sure the other won't step on it.

"There you are! Beautiful!"

They spend the rest of the class like this. At the end of it Bulma left for her house and Vegeta went for his next class.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Let me know if you are still interested in this.**

**Thank you for reading **

**Elisabpshady**


	6. Chapter 6

Thought it would that another year for update? lol

thank you so much all of you that send me your review, follow and favorite my story.

Hope you like this one.

Once again, I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes here, English is not my original language, I really try to do my best =/

* * *

The next day started normal, Bulma went to school and Vegeta to his classes. Although they didn't stop fighting yesterday, they were both looking forward for this afternoon class.

That girl was different from any other person he was around. And she was the first that didn't make him feel like a robot. Of course he know it wouldn't be easy having so much things to learn, but still… he barely have time to breath between one class and another, nobody talk to him apart from the things he needs to learn, it's like they were scared of him or something, and all the teachers want him to have the same level of attention, which at the end of the day was barely impossible to focus.

That girl made him leave this boring routine, though she was annoying, he was secretly enjoying it.

By the time the Prince arrived for his dance class he found that Bulma and the teacher were already in the room.

"Good afternoon my Prince" greed Mason.

"Hi!" Said Bulma.

He just sends them a nod which made Bulma frown. "Hey!" he ignored her and she decided to yell "Hey!"

"What?" he look at her annoyed

"We just talked to you, so you should answer. For a Prince you don't have manners".

"Girl you should know your place. As you said, I AM the Prince. You are just here to do a favor".

"Exactly! A favor! So if you don't treat me right I'm out of here. Lets see how you can dance alone".

Here Mason decided to interview before this argument goes to another level. "All right that's it for today. You two have serious issues. Maybe you have more in common than you think".

Both of them were about to complain when Mason continue "I don't want to hear it. So whatever problems you have find a way to figure it out. And we are going to start working in that trust today. Positions please!"

They went to the center of the room, and took the position they were taught. "Okay. I don't want to hear a single noise now. Just the music". Both frown. "Now this can not be done if you don't trust your partner.

"So I don't think that this can happen" Bulma said it quietly. Mason turned to her with a tie on his hand.

"But you know an interesting thing about trust Bulma? Is that, trust must be earned. And now we will do something that might help you with that". He out the tie around Bulma eyes hearing her complain.

"Don't put that on my eyes. I won't be able to see him".

"See Bulma, I'm going to ask you to do something very brave now".

"I'm already doing something brave. I'm next to him. And that's takes a lot"

Mason suppressed a smile at the angry face of Vegeta, then look at Bulma to check on the tie around her eyes. "Okay, now Vegeta, you can hold her. Everything you do is too mechanic, you need to feel your partner, not think, especially you my Prince. I want you two to be relaxed, Bulma let him guide you".

The Prince step forward and hold her. "Now my Prince, you are going to use every power you have to make her comfortable enough to follow you. It's a lot to ask! So please, focus on your partner. Ready? Let's start with what we learned yesterday".

At the end of the class Mason was just watching them as they move around, Bulma still with the tie around her eyes. Vegeta was concentrated at the steps that they just learned and looked at her just for a moment. She was smiling a little while dancing with him.

"I saw that! What is that?" he quietly questioned her

"What?"

"What are you smiling for?"

"Oh shut up! I'm not!"

Vegeta frowned but let it go.

When the class was over Mason was in the back getting his stuffs together and Bulma was collecting her school materials when she saw Vegeta leaving the room she decided to run for him. "Vegeta wait".

He was about to correct her for not to address him properly when she spoke. "I uhn… just want to say… I'm sorry about your family".

This caught him off guard, nobody seems to care anymore about him being alone. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Looking away from her he just nod and left. When Bulma turned around she saw Mason smiling at her.

For the rest of the day he couldn't stop think about that girl. She was a stranger yet she showed him more concern than the people he knew, than his parents friends. _As weak as she is, and weird, maybe I can tolarate her presence. If only she could shut the hell up. _His thought were interruped by the teacher in front of him.

"What?"

"Prince Vegeta would you mind to pay attention here? we have a lot to see and too little time".

"uhn.. go on"

Later that night Bulmas was laying on her bed trying to get some sleep, but her mind keep running at that moment this afternoon with the Prince. Boy he was stubborn and nothing like a prince she imagine he would be. But today... she really enjoy dancing with him. _Maybe professor mason is right, we have more in common than we think._ With that thought in mind she drifted to sleep.

oOo

When the weekend arrived, Vegeta study until early afternoon, then he left to train a little, he still couldn't control his super saiyan form. He was mentally exhausted, those people keep shoving information in his head, he need a break.  
He trained for a couple hours and stop for a little rest. From where he was it was possible to see the houses built for his teacher.

Due to his saiyan vision it was possible see the kids playing around. One small part of him wished to be there, at least with someone, but a big part of him, the part that reminded him that he was the future king, that he have responsibilities, that he was royalty, wouldn't let him. So he just watched them for a while, until he saw something curious.

That girl, the blue haired girl, was sitting alone doing the same thing that we was, watching the others. _Why she is not with them? I can see that she is not tired, she seems oddly quite for her, almost sad._He watch her for a moment until he decided that it was not his problem, so he didn't put too much thought about it and went back to his training.

As the week when by Bulma and Vegeta barely talk to each other, they just go to the class do whatever they have to do, sometimes she wouldn't shut up about whatever had happened in school jut proving to him how annoying she was. Once Bulma tried to reach him just to invite him for spend some time with her but she couldn't he already have left.

oOo

It was Friday afternoon. Vegeta was leaving his last class to find that annoying girl and his dance teacher. For a second he look out the window and saw those kids from the weekend, and an image replayed in his mind. He remembered when he saw her alone, completely isolated from those kids. He was curious about it, she was so stubborn in class, have such a fire in her, but that day she was so quiet. When he arrived at the room she was already there.

"Okay!" Stated Mason, "The Waltz. I'll teach you now the basic steps. Positions please!"

They got the steps easily. Mason stay always just watching them which was good, Vegeta still couldn't take that image of his mind and wanted to ask her about it, but didn't want others to hear.

"Why weren't you with the other kids?" he asked whispering. "I saw you the other day."

She was a little surprise at his question but decided to answer. "They don't want me there…"

"Hum"

There was a brief silent until she asked

"so… after here what do you do?" She was curious, did he was just anole as she was in here?

"Have other class".

"What?"

"Laws"

"And after that?"

"Linguistics"

"So... this is how you spend your day?"

"Hum" he answer not giving much importance about her.

"Don't you get tired?"

"I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were. Pay attention on what I'm telling you silly". She raised her voice a little.

Vegeta ignored her, but she keep talking

"what I mean is, don't you get bored to study all day? Don't you want to go out and play some time? You know… have a little fun! I like studying but all day?! Is too much".

"I Don't play"

She really didn't believe him. "Like… ever?"

"I'm the future King… don't have time for this nonsense"

"Yeah… but you still a kid like me. It's lonely sometimes"

Vegeta look at her… he understand what she said, he did wish he could play around once in a while… have more time to train… but he would never say that out loud. No… he was the future King and a king doesn't have time for this. But that didn't mean he couldn't have company right?. Mason interrupted their little chat complicating the steps a little.

At the end of the class, Bulma was about to leave when Vegeta stop at her side.  
"Girl, just tell me if you wanna practice tomorrow"

"Are you gonna let me inside?"

"We need to practice this don't we?" her face was pure happiness "bah… just let me know". With that he left the room.

And she did. By Saturday afternoon she told the guard that the prince wanted to practice with her today, it took a while for them to confirm the information, then they take her to the dancing room, Vegeta was already there, a little sweaty.

"what were you doing" she asked curious.

"Training" he said with a bored voice and look at her. She was looking at him with big blue eyes all excited and happy.

"Ohhhh that right! You are a super saiyan right? They say you are". She said so fast that he almost did catch it

"Yes". He respond with an arrogant smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes and let it go.. "can you teach me how to fight?"

"You are too weak"

"No I'm not. I can learn."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Yes I can! Unless you are not good at teaching"

"Girl I'm a royalty I'm good at everything!"

"Yeah right… says you… than teach me how to fight!"

Vegeta didn't saw a way out. _What the hell… I'll show her until she sees she is too weak and give up._ "Okay. Come on."

He taught her the basic, and she learned fast, for a human.

He wasn't quite sure what happen, or how it happen, but when he realized they were sitting in the middle of the room talking about everything and nothing. Well, she was talking. She told him her favorite hobbies; that she likes science and math, and for what she told him she was quite a genius, she told him about what she did during the war, and a lot of other things that he didn't pay much attention. Now she was trying to teach him a silly game, that she learned in her neighborhood.

"it's an earthling game, called hide and seek, one of us hide and the other seek". She smiled at him.

"It's stupid. Just for the name I know that" he said trying to sound bored.

"No its not. You don't even know it. Here close your eyes".

"I'm not going to do that.." he complained.

"Yes you will"

"No.. I'm not".

"Come on Vegeta.. have some fun! I can't play it alone!"

"Its prince Vegeta.. And I don't want to".

She sighed. "Are you afraid that you can't beat me..? that you won't find me?". She was starting to lean how he works.

"Girl don't be stupid. I can find you anywhere".

"So prove it. Close your eyes and start counting. Then try to find me".

"Whatever."

He did what she told him, he counted and then search for her ki energy. In a matter of seconds he found her.

"That's not fair! You used your powers"

He laughs. _Indeed it's fun to see her face_ "I'm just better than you! Face it!"

"You can't do that! Let's do it again and play fair"

But they were interrupted. "Prince Vegeta" a woman called. Vegeta turned and saw Astrid at the door. "Your dinner is ready"

_She said dinner? Is it that late? "_Alright" he told her and turned to see Bulma.

"Well if it's dinner time I have to go home" Bulma said looking at him. "Thanks for letting me in".

"whatever.. are you coming tomorrow?"

She looks at him with her eyes full of happiness. He decided that he like her eyes like this, full of energy. "we do need to practice. Dancing I mean. We didn't today".

"Yeah! Same time! Got to go! Bye!"

He watch her leaving for a while until he decided to go for his food.

oOo

As the time were passing Bulma and Vegeta were getting to know each other, until they became so united that was rare see them alone. Bulma stays more often with him after their dance class. Ordered by the Prince, she have now free access to the palace and was studying with him in most of his classes, she learned languages, economy, laws, etiquette.

It was the Prince's idea to have her in his classes. It was fun to have her around and time seems to go faster when they were together, so this way he wouldn't be so bored and tired at the end of the day. She keep talking too much, even during the classes she found a way to send him little notes, sometimes it was hard for him to suppress a smile at whatever stupid thing she sends him.

With that friendship Dr. Briefs was less concerned about his daughter, she was having fun with the little prince and that was good enough for him. The one who didn't seem to like it was Stane. He was always against the earthlings having a free pass on his planet, and now he has a human girl getting too close of the future King.

"Well I really don't see what's wrong with it" said Astrid as he complains with her.

"No offence Astrid, but that's because you are a woman. You are looking at them like they were just two kids"

"But that's what they are. There is nothing threatening about it"

"You see that's where you are wrong. He is not just a kid, he is the future King, and she doesn't let him get his full attention on his classes".

"Well that's not what I heard Stane, it seems that he is behaving better with her around."

"Believe me when I said this: she is a threat"

She looks at him for a few moments, still not agreeing with him, but decided that an argument now was pointless, but still there was something bugging her. "So… What you want to do about it?"

He simply answered "Don't know yet".

* * *

That's it guys!

i know they are a little OOC but I dont think that Vegeta would be so rough if he were raised in his own planet, you know?

Hope you like it, just let me know ;)

Elisabpshady


	7. Chapter 7

_I got no excuses. And I really can't express how sorry I am to leave this for so long. _

_Please just keep in mind that English is not my natural language so, I'm sorry about any mistakes. _

* * *

The 5 years went by really fast. Vegeta was now 15 years old and in a couple of days he would be crowned as King. As the years passed he and Bulma became closer and people got used to see them together. Now with more knowledge Vegeta was able to make some decisions and even travel to meet with others leaders, of course that some members of the counsel would come with him for advise him if necessary.

Bulma loved to be around him, when she was on vacation in school and he need to travel he would take her with him. It was funny to go to some parties with him and see some girls of there, most of the same age as her, some a little older, dying to get his attention. Usually Vegeta just ignore them.

Now only a couple of days left for he be crowned as King, they were sitting in the back garden of the palace, Vegeta looking at some papers and she doing her homework.

"Vegeta, you're going to be crow King" she said as if she just had realized it now. After a few seconds he answered

"..So.."

"So.. we will be apart. I'm going to have to move out of here. You're not going to forget me right?"

"Don't be stupid, your voice is too annoying it kind of makes it hard to forget. It's traumatizing". He said with the intention of get her angry, but it didn't, he looks at her and saw her sad face.

_She is serious. How can she possibly think that I'm going to forget about her?._

"Don't worry girl we will keep in touch". Her face light up like Christmas.

"Really? You promise? You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you".

"Don't be stupid Bulma". He blushed a little and tried to go back to what he was doing. By the time Bulma finished her homework Vegeta hadn't finished his work yet. So she started to read a romance book that she had just bought, she loved those kind of stories. There was always a forbidden love, adventure, and a happy end. When something made her curious:

"Vegeta… have you ever kissed a girl?"

"what? What kind of question is that?"

"I'm curious"

"Why would I wanted kiss a girl?"

"You know why… I never kissed a boy neither… I wonder how is like… there is some boys in my school really cute, I just wonder"

"You and your ideas... What do you mean 'cute'?" he asked felling a little jealous. _What these boys have done to catch her attention?_

"we should kiss" she said ignoring his question.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" the truth was, he got himself thinking about kissing Bulma a couple of times, and after these years her body was starting to change, she was starting to get a woman's shape, and , for some reason that he quite didn't understand yet, it was doing something with his body. He wanted to be next to her even more.

"Come on aren't you a little curious?" Bulma hold back a laugh. Vegeta blushed so hard that he was literally red. "Unless you don't know how.."

"I know how to kiss a girl"

"really? Have you done it before?"

"Ah uhn no but-" he lost his words as she came closer, totally oblivious to his body reaction.

"Then… come on. You're friends, I don't see why not". She always wonder what was like to kiss him, she guessed it was because she really, really like him, more than her other friends in school. She always felt privileged when he ignore everyone, especially girls of their age, to talk to her.

"You're vulgar". He said trying to piss her off and change the subject. Didn't work.

"I AM CURIOUS. Come on close your eyes"..

When Vegeta saw her face approaching he froze a little. She was really going to kiss him. He decided to approach her until their lips were touching. They stayed like that for a few seconds, no tongue, just lips. It was really nice, innocent but it was the world for them. He enjoyed more than he wanted to, his heart was beating fast and so was Bulma's, she always wonder what was like to kiss a boy, and especially Vegeta.

They didn't know how or when but as they broke apart Bulma notice her arms around his neck and Vegeta's arm around her waist.

When they broke apart none of them spoke, they just stayed staring at each other. Vegeta was about to say something when Stane approach.

"Prince Vegeta. We need to speak with you about the ceremony"

"now?"

"I'm afraid so sir."

"I'll be right there" said the prince dismissing the older man who left thinking: _When I told everyone that this girl was a tread to the prince no one believed in me. Now look at these two. It won't stay like that for too long._

Vegeta looks at Bulma still lost in what to say for her. "I have to go.. Uhn we talk later?"

"Yeah" she said smiling for him. Truth was, she wanted to kiss him again but he has his duties, they could talk about this later.

But they didn't. After that meeting Stane kept him very busy with others subjects, he barely had time to see Bulma. And the days passed and finally he was going to be crown.

The throne room was full; there were members of the consul, ministers, representatives from other planets. The ceremony was being broadcast for the people. The teachers and their families were invited and had a reserved seat, but Vegeta insisted on having Bulma sitting in front.

The members of the royal consul were waiting for the future King. When Vegeta arrived everyone stood up as he walks to the throne. Once there he gave a quick look and saw Bulma right where he wanted her to be. He knelt on one knee and wait as the president of the consul, Stane, approach holding the crown followed by the rest of the consul members, but it was him who spoke: .

"Prince Vegeta, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People of Vegetasei, according to ours laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do". His voice was loud and firm. Stane continues:

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will". With that Stane came closer and put the crown Vegeta's head while saying:

"People of Vegetasei, I here present unto you ..., your undoubted King Vegeta XI". When Vegeta stood up, now as a King, the council members moved away and knelt in respect to the new King, as well as those present. A new era was starting for their planet.

At the end of the ceremony some people went to streets to celebrate, others to try to see the new King, many of them yelling "long live the King". They were curious, it's been a while since the last time they saw Vegeta, and as costume Vegeta decided appear on the balcony of the castle a little as the people greeted him.

Right after the ceremony Astrid came by searching for the young King who was inside the castle with Bulma.

"... and that was cool" she heard Bulma say.

"My King" Astrid called to get his attention.

"Yes"

"I came here to inform you that it would be necessary for you to travel. There will be a meeting with the others leaders to discuss a new commercial agreement. We think it would be extremely important that you be there personally"

"Right, and when this would be?"

"By the end of this week sir. If your Highness decided to go, you need to leave tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Bulma questioned looking back at Vegeta.

"Make the arrangements". Said Vegeta. When Astrid left Bulma spoke.

"Does this means you will not be here by the time I left?"

"I guess. But I don't really have much of a choice."

"I know, but still... I don't want us to become strangers. I'm afraid of that once I move out it would be hard to see each other."

"This will not happen."

"Promise?"

He sends her a nod and that was enough for her.

"I had an idea" she said

"Not a good one"

"You didn't even heard it" raising her voice.

"But I already know. I'm the King I know everything"

She roll her eyes before. "God help the saiyan race now... Let's take a picture!"

"No"

"Come on, you said yourself that you are the King, need to get used to this kind of stuff, and besides I don't have a picture of you"

"Doesn't matter"

"of course it does... I have a picture of all my others friends but you"

"what? What do you mean other friends? Since when? Boys or girls?" he didn't like the idea of another person, especially a boy making her laugh. Bulma ignored him and took her camera out of one of her capsules, after that she hold him by his back.

"Come on Veggie look at the camera" she said

"Girl don't call me that, I'm your King... Don't ignore me" he make the mistake of look at the camera for one second, when Bulma realize it she took the picture. It was a funny one, she was smiling with her arms over his shoulders and Vegeta was pouting.

"Bulma!" just now they realized that Mrs. Briefs was standing at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry King Vegeta, but Bulma you need to get your stuffs ready, don't forget that he leave tomorrow".

"I'll be there mom". When Mrs. Briefs left Bulma turns to Vegeta. "Guess I need to go. Do you wanna stay with the picture?"

"I thought you said you wanted it"

"Well I thought we had time to make us a copy. But you can have it, I look gorgeous here, you're gonna need something beautiful to look at"

_Then she says that I am arrogant. _"Whatever" he said holding the camera. Bulma gave him a smile and turned to leave, that's when Vegeta hold her hand, by the time she looks at him he gave her a small and innocent kiss, like the other just the lips touching, but for them was so much more! When they broke Bulma hold him for while.

"Have a safe trip Veggie, and don't forget about me".

"humph we already talk about this, stop being silly"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Veggie" with that she left.

oOo

Early next morning Vegeta was ready to go. It was too soon, most of the people were still sleeping. He took some time to sneak into Bulma's room, she was sleeping peacefully, and he stays there watching her for a while. He really like this girl, she was different from everyone he knows. Afraid of what she said might come true, that with time they would grow apart from each other, he pulled out his royal necklace and left it on her hand, careful to not wake her up, he wanted her to have something of his.

In the ship on his way to the planet, Stane was talking with Vegeta about the meeting when he realized that he was without his necklace.

"I'm sorry my King but, where is your necklace?"

The King just said "I don't know where I left it. Just make me another one", not wanting to talk about it anymore he decided to leave. "I'll be in my room"

oOo

The first thing Bulma realized then she wake up it was that her day to go back to her city finally arrived. _It's a sad day, I can't believe I'm leaving._

The second thing was something hard on her hand. She looks to see what it was and recognize Vegeta's necklace, the girl couldn't help the smile on her face and wonder when she would see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

_First I want to thank all of you that add this to your favorites or to follow.. thank you. Especial thanks to pallyndrome and BVRG0614 ^-^ I loved your reviews_

_I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I couldn't improve it neither, so here it is._

_ Again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes_

* * *

The first year that Bulma and Vegeta were apart they manage to meet regularly. Every big holiday or during her vacation Bulma would travel to the capital and stay at the royal palace. As for Vegeta, every time that he was close to Bulma's city he would always find a way to sneak out and spend some hours with her. Most of the time they would just stay together, enjoying each other's company. They haven't spoke about they relationship yet, all they knew it was good to stay together.

What they didn't know that Stane was watching every move of them. Like now, they were visiting a state close to the capital and again the King was nowhere to be found. Again, probably with that human girl. This is starting to get serious.

"Sir Stane". Called Cezzar. "I was hoping to talk with the King about some agreements we have made. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's not here".

"But where is he?" asked the elder man.

Stane stared at him for a while, as if deciding to tell him or not. "He's with the human girl".

"What huma- uhn… I didn't know that she lives here". Looking a little concerned.

"She doesn't. She lives in a close county. Don't worry, I'll that care of it."

"And how you going to do that?" asked the old man interested in Stane's idea.

"You will see".

OoO

Vegeta always loved to spend some time with Bulma, though he didn't let her know that, the girl was already arrogant and if she finds out about this she would became impossible to deal with. Today, for example, he annoyed her and didn't let her do her homework, and she started to protest... something about going to college early and other stuffs that he didn't pay attention.. No, he just like to see her eyes, for some reason her eyes were like fire when she was mad, there were a different twinkle in her eyes that made her more beautiful, and it's color even more blue - if that was even possible.

He wanted her. Just for him, no other boy should have the privilege to see that in her eyes. Now, flying back to meet the council he decided the next time they see each other he would ask her if they wanted to be more serious about him.

_Like boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. But she better get away of this other boys from her school, what they are thinking?_

Bulma would always talk to him about her friends, he didn't mind unless they were boys. He just hate it when she start to tell him them. They don't know her like he does, they should be away!

_If everyone knows that she is with me than they will get away._

But this would have to wait until he gets back at Bulma's county.

Unfortunately Stane had other plans for him. As soon as he realized their habits he came up with a plan. It was simple, really; to prevent Bulma to stay in the palace he started schedule Vegeta's business trip for that time of the year, he got Vegeta more and more busy so he wouldn't have time to go visit her and tried to avoid go near her county. But they still would communicate on regular basis, he couldn't do anything to prevent that. Almost every day one would call for the other. But with time it became less and less common. The daily calls became weekly, as the time passed, the weekly became monthly..

And as life goes on other priorities came by.

Bulma manage to go to college early for her age and moved out her city. It was harder to contact Vegeta because of the time zone of where she was living was some hours different from the capital. Vegeta had his priorities as well, after all he had a planet to rule, he need to deal with contracts, the frequent security threats, deal with his economic allies, and so on...

So without realize it they grow apart.

Of course they didn't forget one another, but they have their projects and obligations, and it consumed them. Until their friendship and young love became a sweet memory.

Every time she thought about him she held his necklace close, it was precious to her, and she keep that safe. Vegeta had their picture in his room, and sometimes he stay there just looking at it, especially when the had a bad day. He never got his chance to ask her if she wanted to date him, he regrets never asking her.

And just like that 10 years passed by.

Vegeta became wiser, the economy of Vegetasei became stronger, he tried to avoid unnecessary wars, but some people insist in treat his planet peace. His popularity grow even in other planets. Every time he arrived on a different planet people would go see him, listening his speech, or want to take pictures... Most of the time he let them take their times.

Bulma graduated in college early than expected. She became a renowned scientist involved in a lot of important research and was soon to be the CEO of Capsule Corporation. She never forgot about Vegeta though, she would always follow the news about him. During the last couple of years she had been in the Capital and thought about going in the Palace, but fear and a little voice in her head stopped her. It's been such a long time since they saw or even speak with each other that she doesn't know how to approach him anymore. It's not like she could go there and say "hey buddy! long time no see you. What's up?".

He became very handsome, for what she saw in the pictures, all her friends were crazy for him, but she had to admitted he was hot. No one knows about her past with him, and she like to keep that way, Akira, her fiance, already was jealous just because he knows she find the King sexy, imagine how he would be if he finds out that Vegeta was her young love, her first love.

OoO

As usual Vegeta was in his office looking at some draft laws. Sometimes, he just hated to be King and all the paperwork that came with the job. He missed fighting, training, he didn't make too much progress about his super saiyan strength. He pushed that thought away and tried to go back reading the paper, when a knock interrupts him.

"King Vegeta" Cezzar called as he enter into the King's office. "Sir I need to speak with you".

"Well then. Speak I don't have all night". Said Vegeta impatient, he had a lot to do, and didn't need to be bored.

"Your majesty, I..I really don't know how to say this"

"Cut the cheese Cezzar or make yourself out"

"Alright... Sire, we think that... uhn... you should start considering a Queen." He said too nervous to look at his King, it wasn't the best time to talk about this, but they couldn't postpone it more.

After a brief silence Vegeta spoke: "Come again?"

"Sire.. people need their Queen, a woman that they can relate with, and also there's the need of an heir. Can you imagine what can happen with this planet if - God helps us - something happen to Your Majesty?"

Vegeta stop as if he were considering what the old man said. It was nearly impossible for someone manage to kill him, he was the powerful man in the universe, but still... He knows that the threat never stops.

"You should start seeing the noble girls. Most of them are so beautiful and would make a good Queen... How about Stane's niece? She is gorgeous and also have noble blood, they say she is stronger than any other woman of her age".

"Stop there Cezzar". Interrupted Vegeta a little irritated. "I will find one by myself, don't need you for that".

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to be invasive".

There was a short silence between the men until a knock in the door breaks it and a young soldier enters the room apparently nervous.

"I'm sorry to interrupt My King, but something happened and the General request your presence."

_Just my lucky_. "What is it?" Asked Vegeta

"It's classify Sire, he didn't told me. Just said it was an emergency".

The room was empty except for the General waiting for him at the end of it. Next to him there was an weird black box, isolated in some plastic.

"This better be important General". Said Vegeta as he enters the room. It was a large room filled with computers and maps of the universe with it's most important planets, usually allies.

"It is Sire. A couple days ago we received a little package, it was address for your highness. As usual our people make sure it was secure and something about it was... Just odd. When we opened we found an old box with a code on it."

As he stop talking Vegeta asked the obvious question "So.. Did you opened?"

"We couldn't sire. Your intelligence could not figure it out what the code is, nor what's inside it"

"You think it can be dangerous?"

"Who knows?"

"Well then find someone that does" he turned to leave. _Making me lose precious time with a stupid box._

"Perdon Your Highness but we also need to talk about your army we need to make improvement in our equipment and soldiers".

"Call whoever you find it's necessary. If someone it's treating us, let's be ready. I want a feedback by the end of the week".

OoO

Bulma was sitting in her office examining an element on microscope. She was so into her job that she didn't notice her fiance next to her.

"Oh God! You scared me! Really? No noise at all?"

"I'm the one who should be asking 'really'" Said Akira. Bulma meet Akira at her senior year in college, didn't took much time for them to start dating. Like all saiyans, he had black hair, but shot, his skin was white just like hers. And different from her first love, he was easy to deal with . "Did you forgot about our agreement?

It took her a couple of seconds to realize what he was talking about. "Oh my! I'm sorry. I know that we agreed to have the evening free for each other… it's just… I got so lost in this". He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay.. now can you leave this, go upstairs, take a shower and one of yours beautiful dresses" he said that as he came by her back and hold her.

"Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"I want to take you out tonight".

She gave him a sweet kiss. "I'll be right back".

oOo

It was useless.

He couldn't focus on the papers in front him. He keep thinking about what Cezzar told him. _Now this… find a mate._

He couldn't stand to be with a woman more than one night. They were all annoying, always bugging him for something or about something. They were incapable to handle a serious conversations because they all seems to agree with him in everything.

_Probably If I say that it's okay to flench a kid they would probably agree with me. Whores!_

They only want the title that came by mating him. He wonder how his father found his mother, how he knew that she was truly about him. He never got an opportunity to talk about this, he went to Friezza's army too young.

_Don't think about it this way. It's just someone to have your kid. And nothing more._

He walks to his bedroom balcony and looks at the city in front of him.

_Shit! This is going to be a living hell._

* * *

_Sorry. I know Vegeta is OOC but I can't help it._

_Please leave your review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you everyone who is following this fic. And a scpecial thanks to Nolidoli, elleelle, BVRG0614 and SaiyanPrincessBB for your lovely reviews ^-^_

_I hope you like this chapter =)_

* * *

Bulma woke up with the sun on her face. She looks on the other side of the bed to find Akira still sleeping. One fast look at the watch and se realized that she was going to be late for work. _Damn night out._ Her dinner with Akira last night was great, she love to do this, just go out with the person she likes, talking about bullshit… but sometimes going out in the middle of the week it's not a good idea. Especially when you have so much to do on the other day.

Getting up fast she took her shower and her clothes as fast as she could. Another look at the bed and the saiyan lying there haven't even move. As soon as she arrived at Cap. Corporation her assistant Miya came to her.

"You are late!" she said singing a little ate the end.

"I know… what's up?"

"You have a meeting with the board right now…"

"What? I thought that my father was supposed to be on this meeting"

"Change of planes… Dr. Briefs in on another meeting… I update you later" she said rushing Bulma toward the door.

"Wh-. Can you tell me at least with who?" She whisper as they enter in the room.

"The militaries" Miya whispered back and turned to the men waiting for them. "Thank you for waiting".

Bulma who still have a confused look on her face had no other choice but turn to the men too. "I'm sorry for the delay. Now can we start?"

After three hours of a very boring meeting they finally ended. Still curious about the sudden meeting with the militaries she went to her father's office. But his secretary stop her.

"He still on the meeting?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Briefs"

"Do you know what they want?" the lady send her a negative signal. "Well I'll be in my lab, when he's free can you please tell him to find me?"

"Sure.. I can do that".

It was just after noon that Dr. Briefs went to see Bulma in her lab.

"Hi honey. I was told that you wanted to see me"

Bulma drop everything that she was doing and smiled at her father.

"Yes… I don't know I just was wondering… I had to replace you this morning"

"Uhn.. yes the militaries came with no previous note".

"Why?"

"Well… I was going to talk to you about it tonight but… anyway.. it seems that the general wants to update.. uhn improve their equipments… you know, space ship, guns, armor… so they came by to ask for us to make new designs."

"Still that was a long meeting…and we do that all the time for them."

"Yes honey we upgrade their materials.. now they want something new and better… and we have a bit of a problem".

"What problem?"

"The general wants to monitor the process, for that we have to build thin in the Capital… and here's the problem I can't go. You know I'm so full of appointments… so I schedule you to go instead" he said it casually

"What? But what about my appointments?"

"Oh don't worry honey you'll be fine.. plus their labs is great I'm sure you can keep your research there". She couldn't believe what she was listening. "You need to leave by the end of the week… and if you need a place to stay you let me know, they will put you on a close hotel and everything".

She still had her mouth open trying to understand everything. Her father didn't seem to notice.

"Good to see that you agree… I see you later honey" with that he left the lab. But Bulma wasn't able to go back to her work.

Later that day, Bulma told Akira everything that happened and the sudden change of planes. He was confused just like her.

"So… when do we leave?"

"By the end of the week… I need to meet with the general on Monday morning".

"And.. uhn.. where are we going to stay?"

Just now she realized his words "We? Are you coming with me?"

"What? No? I mean I still have some days off of my vacations. I want to be with you." With that she couldn't fight the smile on her face.

"Well I have a friend there.. remember Aya?"

"your crazy friend… how can I forget?"

"Stop that" she laugh a little. "Well I'm going to call her now and see if we can stay there then". And of course she agreed.

oOo

The next week at Monday morning Bulma and Akira arrived at the Capital using one of her cars. It's been a while since Bulma was here... Passing through the main street she could see the Royal Palace. And couldn't help but wonder if Vegeta was there now.

"Amazing isn't it?" told Akira looking at the palace. "I wonder how is like to live in a place like that. Don't you?" he turned to see Bulma who was still looking at the building.

"Not really" _Change the subject. Don't talk about this. Not now. _"I need to go see the General, can I meet you at Aya's?"

"Now? We barely arrived."

"I want to do this as fast as I can"

"Yeah sure. Take the car I go flying there". She send him a smile and once the car stopped she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks. See you later".

Once at the military base Bulma waited for a while before speak with the general.

"Miss Briefs" the man approached her for the uniform it was the one she was waiting. He was tall, very muscular, tan skin, apparently at his 50's . "I'm general Ross, good to finally meet you, heard a lot about your... Let's say..brain skills."

"Thanks..." _I guess... _ "Shall we start?"

They talk for hours.. he told her what he wanted, how he wanted. She was going to work on the military base. With her own lab, and full access to the science department.

"..and I want a weekly report about your work".

"and I deliver this report to..."

"To me personally... every Friday I will be on my office at the Royal Palace". This caught her by surprise.

"Sir I-I don't have access to the Palace"

"Well we will give you, don't you think so… it's done. Shall you start?"

He showed her lab, and left for her to work. Bulma couldn't believe that after all those years she was going to see the inside of the palace once again. Part of her wish that she could see Vegeta during those visits, another part of her didn't wanted to see him.

It was only later that night she finally arrived at Aya's.

"Hey you! I thought you were lost" her friend greeted her.

"Hi Aya" they share a little hug until Akira came by.

"That was long.. Where were you?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry it took long than I expected."

"Well, tell me everything!" Aya said excited and pushed Bulma by her arm for inside the house. After the update, Akira went to sleep and left the girls alone to talk. He thought that they might want some time alone.

"Wow.. I can't believe that you are going to have access to the Palace" said Aya. "can you tell me what you are working on it?" She was beyond excited, Aya always had a crush on the King, just the thought of someone she knows will be inside the palace was amazing.. Much less Bulma who was her best friend.

"No" answers Bulma not showing half of the excitement, which Aya thought was odd.

"Really Bulma? If you be more happy about it I think you're gonna blow! What's wrong?"

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but the. Close it again, she wasn't sure how to explain her mix of feelings

"You know you can tell me everything"

"You're not going to believe this"

"Honey if one said to me two days ago that my best friend would be working at the Palace I wouldn't believe... Now look at this".

"Yep that's the thing... The royal palace"

Aya stop for a while trying to understand her friend..."I don't follow"

Bulma look over Aya's shoulder to make sure that Akira wasn't there

"What I'm going to tell you... I never told anyone, Akira doesn't know so please..."

"You can trust me"

Bulma told her everything, how she went to live in the palace as an infant, how she meet Vegeta, how they started an innocent relationship, and how they grow apart. Aya never interrupted her, just let her speak, too afraid that she interrupts her friend would stop taking.

"... now I don't know... It's been such a long time that I don't know how to act around him anymore.. I don't know what to say, how to react... I can't treat him so informal like I use to, but I'm afraid to be too formal and push him away."

After a couple minutes in silence, Aya asked: "Are you sure that's all you are afraid of?"

"What? What do you mean?" visible confused.

"For what you told me, he was someone very important in your life... You really cared for him... Are you sure that your fear is only what you say, or you fear fall for him again?"

"Really Aya?"

"It's not impossible... look at what you told me and tell me that I'm wrong".

Bulma as in silence, she didn't know what to say. Couldn't deny that her friend was right.

"And" Aya continues. "my God that man is hot!" she add with a pervert look on her face that Bulma had to laugh. "Why you never spoke about this?"

"I don't know… It's all so crazy.. when I look back I… sometimes I don't even believe it, if it wasn't for his necklace I would probably thought that it was just a crazy dream".

"Indeed it's crazy. You still like him?"

Bulma thought for a minute "He was always someone special for me".

The silence was back in the room. Both girls too absolved by their own thoughts. "you know… if you marry him I wanna be maid of hour"

They laughs "shut up this is serious… please don't tell Akira about this."

"Don't worry. Let's go cause I work tomorrow and you too.."

oOo

"King Vegeta" greet the general as he enters at the throne room.

"General I thought we had an agreement. You were about to update me about that stupid box of yours". Said Vegeta not even bother to look at the man in front him.

"I'm sorry you highness. We still are trying to find someone to analyze it.

"I understand that you ask permission for an outsider enter the palace"

"yes sire… your highness gave me permission to update your armory.. This permission is for the scientist, so she was able to bring me news when she feels it's necessary". As Vegeta stood in silence he added. "She arrived this morning, and already started to work. I told Miss Briefs that she could meet me here by the end of the week to bring me the reports, have a good feeling about her"

He started to tell the King about the new projects and what he asked for, but Vegeta wasn't listening. _Briefs? Did he said Miss Briefs or am I hearing things?_

"What's her name?" he suddenly ask.

"The scientist? Briefs, Bulma Briefs"

Vegeta was in shock, he was trying very hard to show this but he knew he was failing. "Why my King? Is that important? Do you want me do dismiss her".

"No!" He almost yell. "It's all right, you can leave now".

_Bulma is here?! _He couldn't believe it. After so many years he was going to see her again. He wonder why she didn't came by to see him earlier when she arrived. _She is probably busy, getting her stuffs together… she will come by._

He didn't saw when Ross left and when Stane came by.

"King Vegeta… I need to speak with you for a moment". That's when he saw Vegeta's face. "is everything okay sire?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"You know the big holyday is coming, the one he celebrate Friezza's death, we thought about make a ball here to celebrate. This way we can invite your allies and it's a good time for your highness be next to the noble woman".

_Now this again find a mate_. "I thought I was clear Stane, I am not going to mate your niece"

The elder man suppress his reaction to the Kings rejection. "I understand that, but there will be plenty others woman for your highness to choose".

"Whatever… do your stupid ball". Stane was about to leave when Vegeta add "invite the militaries too". Stane was about to question."You can go now… you have a ball to organize". Said Vegeta as he stands up from the throne. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to see Bulma, but he didn't know where she was… he could fly around searching for her ki but he wasn't sure if he could recognize it after so long. _Its better wait…she will come._

But she didn't. Bulma as too absorbed at her work and also too afraid to see him. The first week she enters the palace she went straight to the general office, looking over her shoulders so she might see Vegeta. She also didn't.

It wasn't until her third week there when she had a climpse of him. She was walking down one of the halls talking with one of the soldiers there, Kakarot was his name, and the boy didn't know when to stop talking. She didn't know how to make him stop so she could leave and that's when she saw him. On the floor above her, next to the stairs. He was speaking with that woman, what was her name? Astrid!

Boy he was handsome! The photos that she saw of him didn't quite make him justice. He was way better in person. She didn't know what to do. _Do I go over there? And what would I say? 'hi! Remember me?' don't be stupid Bulma. Think about something!_

"Bulma!" Kakarot said shaking her a bit. Until she looks at him "hehe you sleep with your eyes open! I'm also going home, can I walk with you?"

"Yeah.." still looking up. "sure". She turned her face to the soldier and they turned to leave.

Vegeta was talking to Astrid about the new projects when something caught his eyes.. something blue. He looks down to have a better look and saw a blue hair woman leaving with a soldier. _Was it her? There's no other woman I know with that hair color_


End file.
